Learning To Love Herself
by Laying Low Lady
Summary: Sydney is struggling with trying out self-pleasure for the first time, and needs to figure out that she has to love her body before she pleasures it. It's a smutty tale but in actuality: also a very realistic tale about a girl exploring her body and sexuality.
1. Chapter 1

Sydney Reynolds stood in her room by herself as she took a deep breath. Sydney stood looking at herself in the mirror as she wore a t-shirt and jeans. Sydney then pulled her t-shirt off and then stepped out of her jeans. Sydney was now standing in her set of matching pink panties and pink bra as she looked at herself in the mirror again. Sydney now had a look of nervousness and uncertainty on her face. Sydney then took a few steps away and lit two candles in her room. Sydney then turned a music player on near her and began to play smooth jazz. Sydney then sat on her bed and undid her bra and threw it to the ground. Then Sydney leaned over a bit and pulled her panties off. Then Sydney laid on her bed as she looked at the ceiling and brought her hands between her legs. Sydney then slowly moved her fingers between her legs and slowly moved them up to the point where her legs began. Sydney then stopped moving her fingers as she had a look of frustration on her face as she said, "Ugg. I just..."

Suddenly Sydney's phone rang. Sydney held the phone in front of her as on the screen of her phone, Sydney's best friend Olive appeared. Sydney then said, "Hey Olive. What's up?" Olive then said, "Hey Sydney. I just wanted to check to see if... Wait. Why are you naked? And why do I see lit candles and hear soft jazz music in the background?" Sydney then tried to cover her breasts with one hand as she said, "Well... I... um..." Olive then said, "Wait Sydney. Were you masturbating? I didn't know you did that." Sydney looking humiliated said, "It's called self pleasure... and I don't. But I was about to try... and... well... I don't know why but I just don't feel like I can do it." Olive then said, "Whoa Sydney. No need to to feel guilty now. All girls do it, even if they don't admit it. It's a safe way to explore your body and is a natural way most girls explore their sexuality as they begin to become women." Sydney then said, "No. It's not a morality thing Olive. I just can't get in the mood to want to go all the way with it. I guess it means I can't get turned on or something like that." Olive then said, "Sydney, the key to self-pleasure is first learning self-love. Now first, get up and look at yourself in the mirror and hold your phone up so I can look at you too."

Sydney then stood up and got in front of her mirror again and held her phone up so Olive could see Sydney's body as well. Olive then said, "Now Sydney, tell me what you see?" Sydney then said, "A middle school age girl who doesn't have a fully developed rack or nice butt yet." Olive then said, "Wrong Sydney. Look when I pleasure myself at home, I've learned you can't keep thinking about the body you _want_ to love. You have to think about how to love the body you _have_. Look at yourself Sydney. Your breasts may be small but they're firm with a perfect round shape older women would kill to have again. And turn to the side a bit and look at your butt Sydney. It's also so firm and perfectly round. It doesn't stick out so much that it distracts people, but it's big enough for someone to really sink their fingers into it." As Sydney began to squeeze one of her butt cheeks with one of her hands she said, "You really think so?" Olive then said, "I know so. Now I'm gonna leave the rest to you. But after I hang up, I want you put your hands on your hips and say to yourself: _I'm Sydney Reynolds and I deserve to feel loved in the best manner possible_." Sydney nodded and looked at her phone as she said, "Okay. But Olive... why do I now see that _you_ are naked now too?" Olive then turned her phone to her own mirror in her home showing she was completely naked too as she said, "What? Talking about self pleasure got me in the mood too. Anyway, have a good night. I think we're both about to." Olive then hung up as a smiling Sydney put her phone away.

Sydney then looked at herself in the mirror and put her hands on her hips. Sydney stared at her young naked body and then said, "I am Sydney Reynolds. And I deserve to feel loved in the best manner possible." Sydney then went over to her bed and laid down. Sydney then brought her right hand down to her slick, bald and smooth vagina and slowly stuck her right finger inside of it. Sydney closed her eyes as she moved her finger up and down for a few moments, and then moved her finger side to side. Eventually Sydney found herself moving her finger in a circular formation. A big smile began to appear on Sydney's face as she said, "Oh yeah. Ohhhh."

Sydney then got on her knees and put both of her hands on her underage breasts. Sydney began to self-massage her developing boobs as she grabbed a hold of them and squeezed them on and off as she moved them in slight circles. Then with two fingers each Sydney pinched her small pink nipples causing her to moan a bit.

Sydney then got up and sat in a chair nearby. Sydney then pulled out a small piece of plastic tubing and slowly pushed it into her young vagina. Sydney let out a gasp as she said, "Wow. Oh wow. Oh wow!" Sydney then began to pump the plastic tubing in and out of her underage vagina as she began to move her hand in a pumping formation. As Sydney's pumping got faster her body began to shake as she said, "Ohhh. Oh yeah. Ohhhhhhhhh. Yes. Oh yes." Sydney then got out of the chair with the plastic tubing still in her and got on her bed as she immediately hugged a pillow she had hard. Sydney pushed the pillow against her vagina and began to hump the pillow hard. As Sydney wrapped her arms around her firm pillow as hard as she could she grinded her legs against it as she said, "Ohhhh. Oh I love. I love you so much."

Eventually Sydney felt herself get warmer and slightly wet, so she stopped what she was doing before her potential climax could be reached. Sydney then stood up and grabbed her buttocks with her hands. Sydney began to squeeze her butt hard as she said, "Oh God, that feels nice." Sydney then looked a picture of her favorite boy band near bed. The picture featured five young men posing in just swimsuits as they stood on a beach. As Sydney looked at the picture she said, "Oh God I wish I was on that beach with you guys right now. Minus the swimsuits. Oh God, I want that so bad." Sydney then laid on her bed again with her knees up this time and pushed two fingers into her youthful vagina. Sydney began to push her fingers in and out with vigor now, pushing hard against her vaginal walls. Sydney closed her eyes as her mouth opened up in a large "O" shape as she said, "Ohhh yeah! Oh baby! I wanna make love forever and have so many babies. Ohhh! Ohhhh! OHHHHHHHHHH!" Sydney then hit her climax and her womanly liquids began to come out of her body as she shook a bit.

Suddenly the door to Sydney's room opened and her father Max came in as he said, "I heard noises. Are you okay Sydne... OH MY GOD!" Max instantly turned his back to Sydney as a slightly embarrassed Sydney stood up and held a blanket in front of her naked body. Max who looked very embarrassed said, "I'm so sorry Sydney. I should've knocked. But... aren't you a little young for..." Sydney then cut Max off and said, "I'm just learning to love myself dad. Better alone than with a boy right?" Max glanced at Sydney as he said, "Yeah but..." Sydney then said, "But I'm a girl becoming a woman. Get used to it. Good night dad." Sydney then shut the door to her room and instantly dropped her blanket. Sydney stood looking humiliated for a moment. But then she turned to look at herself in the mirror again and smiled. Then with a grin on her face Sydney said, "I am a girl who is becoming a woman. And I deserve to feel loved. And tonight... I definitely feel like that now."

**THE END**

_*Author's Note - Hope you all liked this story. I always felt like the new Disney series: Sydney to the Max starring Ruth Righi and Ava Kolker deserved a fun M-rated fanficiton. Hope you all liked it. With enough views, favorites, and nice comments, I may make more. Until then, thanks for reading!_


	2. Chapter 2

Sydney and Olive had just walked into Sydney's bedroom. The two were having a sleepover together and it was already very dark outside. Sydney then said, "Well we better get in bed now. It may not be a school night but I still need my z's." Sydney and Olive then both began to pull their shirts along with unzipping and stepping out of their pants. Sydney then said, "Okay. You need any alone time in here for a bit. I can go to the bathroom for a few minutes if you want." A confused Olive said, "Huh?" Sydney then said, "You know. _Alone time_ to... make yourself feel like a _happy woman_." Olive then said, "Oh! Well I just usually do it in the morning right before school." As Sydney got into her bed with just her pink underwear on she said, "What? Are you telling me every time I see you in walk into school you've just finished doing..." Olive then said, "Hey, it relaxes my nerves and helps me deal with stress. And I don't do it right before I go into the school. I do it in the bathroom while showering most of the time so that I can immediately wash away my sweat and womanly fluids off of me." As Olive wearing just her green underwear got into bed with Sydney and the two laid on their sides facing each other Sydney then said, "I guess that sounds fine. Although I seriously need to pleasure myself at the _end_ of every day right before I go to bed. It helps me forget the stress of school which helps me sleep better."

Then with a dirty little smirk on her face Olive said, "So... what do _you_ do at to get yourself in the mood?" A wide eyed Sydney then said, "What? Nothing. I so do not look at anything pornographic on my phone because my dad would kill me if he ever found out." Olive then said, "I didn't say you did. But what do you _think_ about to get in the mood?" Sydney looked up slightly as she said, "Well... I look at pictures of the guys in our favorite bands and I imagine being a big hotel bed with one of them. I'm laying completely naked on the white sheets as he brings his big crushing body down on me and pushes his hard member into me." Olive smiled as she said, "I always imagine an older man is in the shower with me. He sneaks in and grabs me from behind, first pumping his hard member into my butt before he goes for my womanhood."

Sydney then looked up at the ceiling as she said, "Olive... what do you think having sex is gonna feel like when it finally happens to us?" Olive then said, "I don't know. Most stories I hear say it's never as good as you hope the first time. But if you do plenty of foreplay ahead of time, it can be still be amazing." Sydney then said, "I'm just worried about how the guy's member is supposed to fit into us. I mean... it's so big and long. How is it supposed to get in all the way?" Olive then said, "It just... does I guess. Apparently the more the guy pushes, the wider your insides become." Sydney then said, "Okay. So the man just pushes his way in and we're supposed to make room for him. That is just a typical man thing." Olive then said, "Hey. Don't get mad at me. I didn't make the rules for how the human bodies work." Sydney then said, "And speaking of human bodies, why are men so obsessed with our boobs? They're not part of the sexual reproduction process. Why do men want to see and touch them so bad?" Olive then said, "Probably because we hide them. Men just want what they can't have." Sydney then said, "Well why _do_ we cover them? Boys can walk around completely topless in the summer. Why can't women? And what is up with guys fascination with our butts as well? They look the same regardless of your gender." Olive then said, "Again. They want what they can't have."

A now grumpy looking Sydney then said, "Sex just makes no sense to me. Why do we go through all of the craziness at all?" Olive then said. "Because there's nothing more beautiful than two people sharing their bodies together, with nothing separating them. Sure it's awkward and crazy at times. Sure it's a bit weird to be with someone who is a little too obsessed with certain areas of your body. But to feel two bodies consent to be united and feel such extreme pleasure together... I mean... your body will feel some of the same pleasure it does from masturbation, but to also feel the emotional love of another person united with that physical pleasure, to feel pleasure be created not from your own body, but from touching someone else's body who wanted you to feel pleasured... it just feel likes all the stupid, crazy, senseless, and awkward parts of the experience will be completely worth it." An amazed looking Sydney then said, "Wow. When you put it like that... you make it sound amazing." Olive then said, "I know. We just gotta wait for the right person."

Sydney then began to look slightly nervous as she said, "Olive... is it wrong for us to masturbate so much? I mean we get ourselves used to our own touch, what if we develop some sort of sexual adjustment disorder in which we can't handle making love to another human body?" Olive then said, "Well... in order to make sure that doesn't happen... we could get a little practice in... on each other." A surprised Sydney then said, "What!?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	3. Chapter 3

As Sydney and Olive lay in their underwear in bed together, Sydney nervously said, "Olive... is it wrong for us to masturbate so much? I mean we get ourselves used to our own touch, what if we develop some sort of sexual adjustment disorder in which we can't handle making love to another human body?" Olive then said, "Well... in order to make sure that doesn't happen... we could get a little practice in... on each other." A surprised Sydney then said, "What!?" Olive who now looked nervous said, "I know. I just made things so awkward between us and..." Sydney then said, "No, no. I mean... it's not like _I_ haven't thought about this either. I mean we spend so much of our time together. It's just.." Olive then said, "Look Sydney. I'm not asking for us to be a couple or anything. We're just two best friends trying something new, okay? Lets just try this and see what happens." Sydney then took a deep breath and said, "I... Okay. Lets do this."

Sydney and Olive then looked into each other's eyes and slowly brought their faces near the other. The two began to sweat a bit and look nervous as their lips drew closer to the others'. Then... their lips met. The two young ladies began to kiss the other. The two's noses rubbed against each other as their kiss of passion began. The two girls wrapped their arms around each other and began to hug the other tightly. As Olive kissed Sydney she moved her right hand down Sydney's back and then brought it to her right butt cheek. Olive then squeezed it causing Sydney to break her kiss with Olive and let out a moan. A concerned Olive let go of Sydney and said, "Oh my gosh. I'm sorry. Did you not like that? I..." Sydney then said, "No, no. It... felt good."

Olive remained still though looking uncertain of what to do next. Sydney then made the next moved by pulling the blanket off them a bit and looked at Olive's bra. Sydney then moved her face forward and began to make light kisses on Olive's neck. Then Sydney moved down Olive's neck and began to move towards her cleavage. Sydney then reached around Olive's body and unhooked her bra and then pulled it off. Sydney now looked at Olive's young small breasts and then began to make light kisses on them. Olive smiled as she felt Sydney's lips move across the skin of her underage boobs. Eventually Sydney began to move her tongue across Olive's nipples which were starting to feel hard. Then Sydney moved her teeth against Olive's nipples and began to nibble at them. Olive then began to moan causing Sydney to shoot her head up and said, "Are you okay Olive? I'm sorry I..." Olive smiled as she said, "No Sydney. It's okay. That felt... really nice. Come on. Why don't we both get completely out of our underwear and I'll help _you_ feel nice."

Sydney and Olive then sat up in bed as Sydney pulled her bra off and then eventually the two both slipped their panties off. Olive then got behind Sydney and began to massage her shoulders. Sydney smiled as Olive said, "Just relax Honey. Just enjoy the moment." Sydney smiled as she felt Olive massage her shoulders. Then Olive moved her hands around Sydney's body and began to grab and gently massage Sydney's breasts. Olive moved her hands across the middle of Sydney's young breasts for several moments, and then moved her hands underneath Sydney's breasts, gently rubbing and massaging her under boob area. Then Olive moved her hands down Sydney's stomach rubbing that area softly. Then Olive moved her fingers just between Sydney's legs and touched the skin that made up the outside of Sydney's vagina. Olive rubbed the skin slowly and gently causing Sydney to let out a soft moan.

Then Olive moved two of her fingers into Sydney's vagina, slightly curled them inside, and began to rub against Sydney's womanhood. Sydney began to moan more as she felt Olive give her amazing pleasure. The more Olive rubbed Sydney, the more Sydney smiled, and the more Sydney smiled, the more Olive smiled. Eventually Sydney opened her mouth wide and said, "Ahhhh! Ohhhh!" Olive suddenly took her fingers out of Sydney and said, "What!? Did I hurt you?" Sydney smiled and said, "No. It's just... that was _really_ pleasurable." Olive then said, "I'm sorry if I went too..." Sydney then said, "No. It was just right. Come on Olive. Lay down and you relax now." Olive then laid down as Sydney moved her face towards May'a vagina. Sydney looked into Olive's eyes and Olive then nodded at Sydney. Sydney then brought her mouth to Olive's vagina and began to stick her tongue into Olive's underage womanhood. Olive moaned as she reached her hands down and began to dig them into Sydney's long hair. Sydney then began to suck on Olive's vagina for a moment and then began to blow into it. Olive moaned loudly as she dug her fingers into Sydney's hair harder. As Sydney began to eat Olive out she reached around her body and grabbed her best friend's buttocks hard. This only caused Olive to moan even louder.

Eventually Sydney moved her face up and brought it towards Olive's face. The two ladies looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The two then wrapped their arms around each other and began to each rub their womanhood against the others' leg. The two's bodies began to shake as they proceeded to hump the other. The two began to rub against and hump the other faster and faster and harder and harder. Then eventually the two reached their climax and let out a loud moan together. Then it ended. Sydney got off Olive's body and lay next to her. The two looked at the ceiling for a moment with uncertain looks on their faces. Olive then said, "So... what now?" Sydney then said, "I liked it Olive. I liked it a lot. Thanks for convincing me to do that. I love you, you know?" Olive smiled as she looked right into Sydney's eyes and said, "I know."

**THE END**


End file.
